It is fundamental to cool electronic equipments, such as cabinets, to ensure stable operation of the electronic equipments. The cooling treatment performed on an electronic equipment is to reduce the temperature of the electronic equipment, usually by driving cold air into the interior of the electronic equipment. However, the fan with which the cold air is driven generates great noise, especially in the case of an electronic equipment with relatively large amount of heat where the running speed of the fan is extremely rapid, and the noise generated thereby causes in the external environment severe influences that not only lower the working efficiency of people, but also even endanger the psychosomatic health of people in extreme cases. Accordingly, the noise generated in the running process of an electronic equipment should be reduced, to thereby reduce its influences on the external environment.
Currently, in order to reduce the noise of electronic equipments, such as cabinets, noise reduction is usually carried out inside the cabinets. Currently available cabinets are usually provided with dedicated ventilation denoising air ducts, and fans are provided at regions where the ventilation denoising air ducts are communicative with electronic components to drive cold air into the interior of the cabinets, or to drive hot air to be expelled outside of the interior of the cabinets. Noise-reducing components are provided in the ventilation denoising air ducts to reduce the noise generated during running of the electronic equipments and to reduce the noise that enters the external environment.
However, the arrangement of a dedicated noise-reducing duct inside a currently available cabinet to perform noise reduction for the cabinet is defective in the following aspects. The dedicated noise-reducing duct occupies relatively large space of the cabinet, thus affecting the installation and maintenance of electronic components inside the cabinet because the space inside the cabinet is limited. Moreover, due to the restriction in space, the noise-reducing and ventilating capabilities of the noise-reducing duct disposed in the cabinet are so restricted as to be unsuitable for performing heat dissipation and noise reduction for cabinets with great amount of heat and small volumes.